The proposed research project will investigate the development of the visual system using as its criteria, morphological development of cells in the visual cortex and the subcortical visual centers as well as fiber connections of these areas. Fiber connections will be determined by lesion placement and transport methods in neonatal kittens. Descriptive studies will include the morphological development of the human visual centers as observed with Golgi techniques.